Confession
by Schlaf
Summary: —Nyatanya Godric Gryffindor muda tidak jauh seperti remaja galau zaman sekarang [Young!Hogwarts Founders] [Requested by Chang Mui Lie]/warning: typo/s, gaje, humor garing, OOC, dll. Mohon maaf atas kekurangannya/Mind to RnR?


**Confession**

**Harry Potter **milik** J.K Rowling**

Requested by **Chang Mui Lie**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku suka padamu."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari pemuda yang tengah menghimpit Rowena antara dirinya dan tembok, membuat Rowena _blushing _parah. Siapa sih yang tidak akan _blushing_, jika kau tengah berada di dalan kastil yang masih baru, malam-malam, lalu seorang teman lelaki-mu menyatakan perasaan padamu—dengan bonus menghimpitmu diantara tubuhnya dengan tembok?

Jika tidak, mungkin Anda mengalami disorientasi seksual—bagi para perempuan—atau masih normal plus _straight_, itu merupakan kabar baik—bagi laki-laki.

... hm?

... pemuda yang menghimpit Rowena?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda (yang katanya) tampan (tapi bagi para _bestie_-nya malah mirip muka orang madesu), Godric Gryffindor?

Pemuda yang sangat (tidak) tampan, kuat (namun bodoh), dan sering (sekali) mengambil risiko (alias cari mati) itu memberikan _smirk _terbaiknya saat melihat wajah Rowena perlahan berubah memerah. Dengan kepedean tingkat dewa, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rowena—hendak menciumnya.

"E-eh, apa yang kamu lakukan..?!" Rowena berbisik setengah berseru padanya, malah membuat Godric tambah geer—dengan menyangka bahwa Rowena malu bermesraan di tempat umum, seperti lorong kastil Hogwarts—_soon-to-be school _buatan mereka.

"Tenang saja, Rowena," Godric berbisik menggoda "di sini tak ada siapa-siapa—kujamin Helga dan Salazar takkan tahu apa yang kita lakukan di sini."

"B-bukan itu," Rowena berbisik lagi "kau ngapain—mau menciumku?"

"Iya,"

_'Simple banget!' _batin Rowena "Tapi, aku 'kan belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu..?"

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, aku sudah tahu kamu akan menerimaku,"

Rowena mendengus kesal. Satu lagi hal yang tidak dia suka dari pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah dan emas ini. Dia mendorong Godric mundur, cukup jauh untuk bisa membuatnya bebas dari sesak napas karena dihimpit.

"Dengar," Rowena memulai "Aku tidak suka padamu."

Godric mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Apa? Tapi—reaksimu tadi...,"

"Dengar ya,"—satu jari telunjuk ditudingkan ke arah Godric.

"Aku paling benci cowok bodoh..."—_jleb_—"tukang cari mati..."—_jleb_—"sok cakep..."_—jleb_—"kotor, jorok..."_—jleb—_"dan yang paling penting..."

—_Heavy breathing from the one and only Godric Gryffindor—_

"SERING GEER DAN KEPEDEAN!"

_Triple jleb_

Panah-panah imajiner yang tertancap di dadanya langsung membuat Godric hampir kejang-kejang di tempat. Rowena seenak jidatnya membalikkan badan Godric menjadi posisi membelakanginya, lalu menendang bokong sang Singa Galau hingga nyungsep dengan posisi nungging. Setelah itu, Rowena dengan entengnya berjalan pergi—seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Ketika Rowena sudah pergi, salah satu pintu ruangan di koridor itu terbuka—menampakkan wajah manis namun tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran milik Helga Hufflepuff. Dia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk di sebelah Singa Galau Nungging tersebut.

"... ditolak Rowena, ya?" tanyanya prihatin, mengingat dia-lah yang selalu menjadi tempat curhat sang Singa Galau. Godric hanya menjawab dengan tidak jelas; berhubung wajahnya tengah cipokan dengan lantai "Feehnufuhyuu?"

Helga tersenyum miris. Kasihan nasib Godric—sudah ditolak, lalu ditendang hingga akhirnya jatuh nyungsep seperti ini.

Dia menoleh, menemui bokong Godric yang entah-salah-apa-tapi-ditendang itu "Mau kubuatkan _Amortentia_?"

Godric membalik posisinya menjadi terbaring telentang di lantai koridor. Matanya kosong.

"Tidak perlu. Bunuh saja aku, Helga. Bunuh saja."

—Nyatanya Godric Gryffindor muda tidak jauh seperti remaja galau zaman sekarang. Lebay.

**[End]**

* * *

_Notes:_

**Feehnufuhyuu** : menurutmu

**Amortentia **: Love Potion (bener kan saya? Saya agak lupa namanya)

_Jleb_: sfx nya panah imajiner

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ini apa jelek banget. Saya emang gak jago humor—maaf Chang ini garing banget :"D

Btw, bagi para penghuni fandom HP, nice to meet ya' all :)

Btw, skip to Bonus!

* * *

**[Bonus]**

"Jadi," salah satu jari telunjuk pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut menunujuk gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah memeluk betisnya "apa ada diantara kalian yang memberi Rowena _Amortentia _sialan itu?" pandangan tajam dilayangkan pada kedua remaja di depannya.

Yang bersangkutan—Godric dan Helga—hanya dapat meneguk ludah mereka. Semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi jikalau seorang Salazar Slytherin—pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut—sudah marah. Akan ada banyak korban jiwa(?) dan kastil bisa runtuh—oke, yang tadi itu hanya majas hiperbola.

Helga dan Godric hanya mengambil satu langkah mundur, tampak tegang. Dengan berani, Helga menepuk bahu Godric.

"Semua keinginanmu, Bro. Aku gak tahu apa-apa!"—Helga minggat dari jendela. Godric ditinggal sendirian.

"HELGA! Balik sini, itu idemu!" teriak Godric, berlari ke arah jendela kastil. Belum sempat Godric sampai, kerah belakang bajunya ditarik dari belakang.

_'Mampus,' _batin Godric _'Mati aku.'_

"Godric~" dengan aura super seram, Salazar memanggil Godric—diiringi _evil smile _dan Rowena yang masih nempel di betisnya.

"U-uh. Y-ya Sal?" tanya Godric dengan keringat dingin satu ember(?).

"Kau harus membay—"

"K-KABUURR!"

"KEMBALI KEMARI, GODRIC SIALAN!"

"Kyaa~ Master Sal keren kalau maraah~"

"GODRIC PEGANG TANGANKU!"

"HEI KEMBALI!"

"KENAPA GAK PAKAI FIREBOLT-KU SAJA SIH?! SAPU INI LAMBAN BANGET—HUWAAAAA SAL MENGEJAR KITA DENGAN SAPU FEAT(?) ROWENA NGEGANTUNG DI BELAKANGNYA!"

"BANYAK CINGCONG LU(?)!"

"AWAS YA KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN GREAT HALL SELAMA SEMINGGU, **TANPA SIHIR**!"

"Kyaaa~ Master Sal tunggu akyuu~~"

"MAMAAA GODRIC KAPOK JATUH CINTAAAAA!"

**[Real (gaje) End]**


End file.
